Circumstance of a Broken Life
by Ginny Salvatore
Summary: After suffering multiple tragedies Elena flees Mystic Falls in search of a new life where runs into a strange blue eyes man. What happens when they go their separate ways and circumstance causes her to return home after 7 years?
1. Chapter 1 prelude

*****so this story is new. This does chapter is short. But the next one will be longer. Let me know what you think (: Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays!*** **

I sat up in my bed. Gasping for breath. My sweat soaked hair stuck to my forehead. Frantically I looked around the abnormally white room. This was not my house. Not my room. I had no clue where I was. Unable to control it a scream escaped my lips and a young girl dressed like a nurse came in.

"Miss Gilbert? I am April Young. Your doctor. You were in an accident." Her voice was soft and quiet.

Confused I stared at her for what seemed like a long time. I remembered the bright lights and my parents screaming at me but everything after that was gone. My mind was completely empty.

"The lights... My parents?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Elena your parents died in the Wickery Bridge crash six years ago sweetheart... You were in the car on your way home from Caroline's and they drowned. Does any of this ring a bell?"

I nodded slowly as her words brought the recognition of the past to my mind.

"What happened April?" I asked slowly. Afraid of the answer.

"Last night you went to pick Jeremy up from a party. Mason Lockwood ran you off the bridge... I'm so sorry Elena..." Her voice broke and her eyes filled with tears.

My mind was numb. She couldn't be saying what I thought she was saying... Jeremy.. He had to be fine. He was at Tyler's party... He had stayed the night... I hadn't lost another family member to that bridge... It would kill me.

{~}

"Is she going to be okay Dr. Young?"

"She's in shock."

I could hear them taking about me. Hear them acting like I needed their help.

Angry, I pulled the wires off my chest and the oxygen tube from my face. I pulled on my jeans and swept my hair into a high pony tail and walked out of the room.

"Elena!"  
"Miss Gilrbert!"  
"You can't leave yet miss."

I ignored them all. Flagging down a taxi I slid in. "Take me to the airport. I need to get out of here."

Before I knew it I was on a plane escaping Mystic Falls. Never going back.

4 hours later we landed in LAX. I was a new person. No one knew me. At 18 years old I was about to begin my new life. ALONE.


	2. Chapter 2 here we go

**2 years later**

Elena swiftly twisted her hair into a knot at the nape of her neck and slipped into her black size 2 pencil skirt, tucking her deep cut blouse into it she neglected to button the top button. Stepping into her black pumps she scooped up her brief case and slipped out the door and into the bustling crowds of Los Angeles.

{~}

"Good morning Miss Pierce." A young assistant called out handing Elena her morning coffee.

"Good morning Miss Donovan." Elem smiled.

This girl was the younger sister of her old flame Matt. Long before she arrive in LA that day.

"How's your brother Vicki?" She smiled sweetly.

"He's great. Thank you for asking." Vicki smiled and went on her way.

Elena opened the door to her office and stepped in. She was the owner of the worlds largest fashion design company and she was only 20. Her life was great.

"Katherine Pierce?" The mans voice was strong and mysterious. Jerking Elena from her work she looked up to see the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

"I am Damon. We have a lunch date to discuss business?" His cerulean blue eyes pierced through her in a way no one had ever looked at her before.

Elena stood quickly, inadvertently shifting her blouse to the side revealing her simple lace bra. Damon cleared his throat loudly. Glancing up at him Elena followed his eyes. Hastily she adjusted her clothing.

"I'm terribly sorry. I should be more careful." Elena blushed crimson.

{~}

Lunch was a classy affair and business was quickly settled.

Just as Damon waited with Elena for a taxi he turned and smiled at her.

"I would love to do this again Miss Pierce. Though not on business... Maybe as a date?" Damon smirked a little and handed Elena his business card.

"I'll check my calendar." Smirked Elena before sliding into her cab.

{~}

The knock on the door had Elena smiling as she slipped on her shoes.

"One second!" She called out as she practically ran to the door. Smoothing her dress hastily she opened the door to none other than Damon Salvatore.

Damon stood in the doorway staring at Elena. Her long brown hair was curled and swept to the side of her neck. She wore a form fitting, navy blue, knee length, dress. It had a deep v-neck and covered her shoulders.

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked timidly.

Damon shook his head and cleared his throat. "No Katherine. No you just... You look... Stunning."

Elena ducked her head to hide her blush and skipped into her coat. Locking her door behind her.

{~}

"Shhh!" Damon whispered loudly as he helped Elena through the door of her apartment.

"Katherine! You have to quiet down! You're going to wake everyone!"

Elena giggled loudly and slammed the door shut locking it behind her.

"Damon!" She crooned wrapping her arm around his neck and leaning up to press her lips to his.

The kiss lasted just a moment but the heat between the two was intense.

Before Elena could register what was happening Damon had tangled his hands through her hair and was kissing her.  
Gasping for breath Elena opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue in. Their tongues wrestling violently Elena's hands absently began to undo the buttons on Damon's shirt, pushing it off of him.

Elena pulled away and smirked at him. Slowly she turned and walked to her room, unzipping her dress as she went.

As it fell to the floor flashing her bare skin, Damon followed after her quickly.

{~}

Their relationship carried on for about another month, until the day Damon showed up at Elena's office.  
He didn't even bother to knock on the door he just walked right in. That's how she knew something was wrong.

Damon sighed deeply and walked over to Elena.

"Katherine, I have to tell you something... I'm leaving..."

Elena's breath caught and she barely held back tears. "When?"

"Tonight. I would have told you sooner but I just found out..." Damon hung his head.

"So this is it? This is goodbye?" Elena felt her eyes begin to fill and gently turned her head so she could regain her composure.

"Yes." Damon whispered. Kissing her forehead softly as he stood up.  
"Goodbye Katherine Pierce."

"It's Elena!" She called quietly. As he opened the door. "My name is Elena Gilbert!"

Silently the door closed behind Damon and she realized he hadn't heard. He wouldn't ever even know her name. That's when the tears began to fall.

He was gone and she was alone again. Well almost alone. She pulled open the drawer on her desk and stared at the test... With two pink lines.

Sobbing Elena wrapped her arms around her tummy. "It's okay, mommy's here." She whispered.

****Thank you for reading! Please review!*****


	3. Chapter 3 end of prelude

Elena sat with her head in her hands staring at the envelope with "return to sender" stamped all over it.

Sighing heavily she placed the envelope with all the rest of the letters she'd sent him since he left.

Earsplitting wails called her in to comfort her newborn daughter. Only 3 months old and she already looked like her father.  
She had cerulean blue eyes and raven black hair. She had Elena's smile but Damon's perfectly smooth, pale skin.

"It's okay Rose. Mama's got you sweetie."

Elena held her daughter to her chest. Feeding her carefully like she did every other time. Tears filled Elena's eyes as she stared longingly at her daughter.

She thought back to that day.. The day he left without a second thought... The day he abandoned their daughter...

{flashback}

He was gone and I was alone again. Well almost alone. I pulled open the drawer on my desk and stared at the test... With two pink lines.

Sobbing I wrapped my arms around my tummy. "It's okay, mommy's here." I whispered.

I sat at my desk, refusing all my clients for the day and cried. At about 2 in the afternoon I realized what I had to do.  
I slipped off my shoes and ran. Down the hall, out the door, up the street. I pounded on the door of his apartment, screaming his name, but he never answered.

One of the other tenants finally got sick of me and called security. I was taken to the managers office and given a letter from a law firm in New York.

I tore it open to read these words...

"My dear Elena.  
In the short time I've known you I have fallen so hopelessly in love with you. But sadly I can not say here in LA. My dad has requested that I come and assist him in running The Salvatore Law Firm out in New York.  
I will think of you often and write if I can ever bring myself to do it.  
Goodbye Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce.  
~Damon"

{present}

I wrote him a letter that same day telling him I was carrying his child. And again a week a later. And a week after that also.  
When I received my letters back, unopened I stopped writing for a while.  
I let him know I was having a girl. Sent him ultrasound pictures. Told him my due date. Even called the firm while in the delivery room.  
Nothing.  
I sent him pictures of her every month. But he never got my letters or calls.

So while siting there. Holding my daughter I made a decision. I would love her and raise her alone. No more contact with Damon Salvatore.  
When I got the last letter back in the mail I would lock them all in a safe with every other reminder of him and never open it again. At least until Rose was old enough to understand.

{~}  
As Rose grew Elena and her formed a special bond that only they could share. Until just after Rose's 5th birthday.

"Mommy?" Rose whispered crawling into her mothers bed early one Saturday.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't I have any aunties? Or a Grama and Grandpa? Why don't I have a daddy?" Rose asked, choking on sobs.

Elena sat up and pulled her daughter tightly into her arms. "You Grama and grandpa died a long time ago in a car accident. So did your only uncle. But I used to have some friends that would have been like aunties to you."

"What about my daddy?"

"I don't know where your daddy is baby girl. He left a long long time ago. Before you were born."

"Did he not love me?"

This questions stopped Elena dead in her tracks. Unable to say anything for a moment she just hugged her daughter tighter. "Your daddy loved you so much. More than any other daddy loves his baby girl. More than any prince loves a princess. Your daddy just had to leave for work. That's all."

A huge smile broke out on Rose's face. "What was my daddy's name?"

"Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"Like my name! Rose Salator!" Giggled the child. Snuggling into her mother and falling back to sleep.

Just as Elena was falling back to sleep she decided that somehow, she was going to get her daughter back to Mystic Falls to meet the people she so desperately craved to have in her life.

Later that afternoon when Elena checked the mail a certain letter caught her eye.

It was addressed to her. From the Salvatore Law Firm. She realized that maybe this was the reply to the letter that was never returned all those years ago.

"Miss Gilbert/Pierce,  
I must regretfully inform you that Mr. Damon Salvatore does not work at this office. He quite about 4 years ago. I would give you his location but I honestly don't know it.  
If you contact his younger brother Mr. Stefan Salvatore you may be put into contact with him.  
Have a wonderful day.  
~The Salvatore Law Firm."

On a separate page was contact information for Stefan Salvatore. Elena smiled because though she hadn't connected the dots before now, she finally got it. She knew exactly where to look for the Salvatore brothers.  
The boarding house. In Mystic Falls.

{~}

3 days later the plane touched down in Richmond Virginia and Elena rented a car.

Mystic Falls came Into view and Elena had never been so thankful that her daughter was asleep. There was no one to witness her tears.

**_ ***Dun dun dun! Let the story begin :) please review! Love you all**_***


End file.
